My First Love
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: A GrayLu short story. An unrequited love story.


**Hi. Yeah, I know I shouldn't be updating a new story with my two other stories pending, but I kinda wanted to update this first and the good news(?) is: This story is only 3-4 chaps! (Is this considered a good news?)**

 **This is my first time, writing a story based on student-teacher relationship. So sorry for any mistakes or errors!**

 **On with the story...**

 **DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

 _It happened so suddenly before I knew it…My eyes followed him…everywhere he went…_

 _It was my curiosity that caused this…_

 _Just a simple question…and I met him…_

"What's the difference between Physiology and Psychology?"

This question was stuck in my mind for a while and it confuses me to the core.

"Well..." said Juvia, twirling her hair around her finger, "Aren't they the same word with different pronunciation?"

I don't think she's right...

"No they're different words Juvia" replied my scarlet haired friend, Erza.

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Juvia.

"Just curious..." I muttered back.

"Oh" replied Juvia, "Let's just say physiology is something that deals with physics and psychology is something that deals with cycle. End of the discussion"

I sweat drop at Juvia's answer. I don't know how she become the vice president, with Erza being the president of the school.

Mirajane, another friend of mine, thought for a while before saying, "If I'm not wrong then psychology means a branch of biology that deals with the functions and activities of life and physiology is the study of human mind"

"No" replied my blue haired friend, Levy,"It's the opposite"

"They are opposite words of each other?"asked Juvia, slightly confused.

"That's not what I meant" replied Levy sweat dropping, "physiology is a branch of biology and psychology is the study of human mind"

"You sure about that?" I asked, still confused with the words.

"How about we go and ask the teachers?" suggested Juvia, with her eyes twinkling with excitement, and I'm sure she's calling for trouble "I'm sure not many teachers would know the answer to that question"

I really have a bad feeling about it.

"Let's go!" cheered Erza, as she got off her chair and ran to the door with Juvia. These two are so kiddish.

Mira, Levy and me, followed the duo closely.

At times I feel like I shouldn't have asked that stupid question.

When we were closing to the staffroom, I spotted one of our teacher.

"Gildarts-sensei!" called out Juvia, catching his attention.

"What's with you girls? Boyfriend problem?" asked Gildarts-sensei, raising one of his brows. This teacher of us, is just too open or in other word very frank. Whatever is in his mind, he speaks out,without giving it a second thought.

"No not that.." replied Erza, with a poker face.

"Then?" asked Gildarts-sensei.

"Do you happen to know the difference between physiology and psychology?" asked Levy, stepping forward.

Gildarts-sensei hummed for a moment, and we girls eagerly waited for his answer.

When he opened his mouth, "Oh look at the time! I better go! Bye" is all he said before rushing to the staffroom.

We stared at him go to staffroom and once the door was shut, Juvia and Levy started laughing, while I just stared at them.

Laughing. So loudly. In front of the staff room. Definitely their calling for trouble.

"Let's go guys" I said, catching their attention, "I don't even care now for the answer"

"Wait!" Juvia protested, "Just that one person please!"

Mirajane had that I-see-what-you-mean look, while I was still confused. Levy and Erza too had that kind of same expression. They knew who Juvia was talking about and I didn't.

Before I could ask, I spotted my friend from another class, carrying loads of books, which looked like assignments of the whole class.

I rushed to her side to help her, and my friends didn't seem to mind.

I took half of the books with me, and headed to the staffroom. With these books in hand I found it difficult to open the door. Opening with my leg would seem unladylike.

Just before I could call one of the girls, the door opened and I stepped back, surprised at the moment.

I glanced at the person who opened the door, before stepping in. The girl behind me thanked the person, and guided me to the table where I had to place these books. The girl thanked me and left. I was about to leave when-

"Heartfilia-san?" I turned around and saw Aries-sensei calling me.

"What's wrong, Aries-sensei?" I asked, as I approached her. It then struck me,  
"Your reference book…"

Aries nodded in approval, smiling sweetly.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to get it you this morning" I replied, bowing slightly.

"It's ok" replied Aries, "Get it after school, ok?"

I nodded and left the room.

I stepped out right in time to hear, "Are you guys playing some dare on me?"

It was some teacher, and the girls were asking the same question to him as well.

I stood a little further away, to avoid catching that teachers attention, in order to not create some awkward moment. Like you know, when the teacher looks at you you have to smile and greet them to show respect and stuffs.

When he walked away, I joined the group. Juvia let out a sequel, Mirajane joined with her.

"He's was so cool and handsome!" said Mirajane, and Juvia fanned herself and said, "And so hot!"

I looked Erza and said, "Fill in the blanks please!"

"You know this new teacher, who joined in last semester?" asked Erza.

I shook my left-right. I don't keep any check on school updates like this.

"Heard the name Fullbuster?" asked Levy, looking at me.

I again shook my head left-right.

"You never heard of him?!" this time it was Juvia, who scared living daylights out of me, suddenly popping out of nowhere and shook my shoulders.

"Juvia calm down!" I replied, as we made our way to the class, Erza told me everything.

Gray Fullbuster. The new teacher; teaching English. Among the other teachers he is the youngest. And not only that, he's got a fluent accent and is loved by students and teachers as well. And he's the…

"Ahh~ Gray-sama!"

…source of Juvia's crush.

"Juvia, stop that!" said Levy, "People might think the wrong way"

I nodded in agreement.

"But did you see the way he laughed before leaving?" Juvia asked, her signature smile on her face. I'm a straight girl, but even I find her smile the most prettiest.

Apparently, when I was inside the staffroom, the girls asked that question to Fullbuster-sensei as well. Well, being a person with good English speaking skill, he started explaining the meaning of the words. The girls were in so daze, that they were staring at him. The poor guy thought that they playing some 'Truth and Dare' game and he laughed and walked by.

But, I never knew Juvia had a crush on a teacher. I'm not the type to support the student teacher relationship and upon that-

"Juvia!" Erza called out, "Lyon coming to you up right?"

-she already has a boyfriend, Lyon. She's been in a relationship with him for almost one year.

"No" replied Juvia pouting, "He's got work"

"Then let's go out after school" suggested Mirajane.

"Sure!" Levy and Juvia said in unison.

~After School~

"Lu-chan?" said Levy, picking up her bag, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. Wait for me near the gates"

Levy nodded in response and jogged off to the door.

I sighed in relief and picked my bag and headed towards the staffroom. I had to return this reference book to teacher.

And if I told them where I'm going, the girls would definitely follow me. And after knowing about Juvia's crush, I definitely don't want her to squeal again like that in front of the staff room.

I entered in and spotted teacher. Handing over the book to her, I said, "Thanks for the book"

Aries smiled and I was about to leave, when I spotted Juvia's source of crush.

Well, he's just like Juvia and Mirajane said 'Cool, Handsome and Hot!'

But I kind of didn't like him. I don't know why.

I didn't want to be caught staring, so I left the room immediately.

"You took your own sweet time!" yelled Erza from the gates, when I was near the lockers.

Is she planning to alert the whole school...which is probably half empty by now.

I rolled my eyes before catching up with them.

I need not ask them where we are heading, cause judging by Erza's excitement I could tell where our destination is!

Juvia was still on cloud nine, talking about Gray-sensei.

"Hey Juvia" I said, catching her attention, "You shouldn't talk like that about him and it would upset Lyon too"

"Lucy dear" replied Juvia, mimicking a-mother-like-tone, "There's a huge difference" she said, stretching her arms apart to show how 'huge', "between 'having a crush on someone' and 'being in love with someone'," she said, with a blush.

I noticed Erza and Mira smile, which made me smile too.

Smiles are so contagious.

"But you" Juvia continued, pointing a finger at me, "And you too" pointing at Levy, "Won't understand this great statement, unless you experience it"

Erza already is in a relationship with some Jellal guy for 4 years and the two are already making plans for the future.

While Mira on other hand was in a relationship.

I rolled my eyes, while Levy argued, "I'm in love with my books and if I find a guy who loves them the same way, I will have a relationship with him"

"Impossible future" muttered Juvia, looking at Levy.

"I already found a girl who feels the same way" replied Levy, pushing her glasses up.

"Who's that idiot?" asked Juvia.

I coughed, loud enough to be heard by Juvia; who looked at me and gave me a nervous laugh before, "I mean, who's that lovely lady,ok?"

"But Juvia" I said, catching her attention, "Having a crush on someone is the seed and being in love is the flower. Be careful to not let your seed bloom into a flower in Gray-sensei's case"

"The way you speak, is so weird at times. But don't worry Lucy" said Juvia, "My heart only longs for Lyon and no one else, I promise"

I smiled and nodded, before playful hitting her for calling me weird.

~The next day~

I entered the class and some girls greeted me. I greeted them back, before heading to my seat.

Juvia had her head flat on the desk and her hands dangling across her side. She had a gloomy atmosphere around her. Erza and Mira had a worried expression, and they didn't dare to ask her anything.

They signalled me to say something, I sighed before approaching her and placing my hand on her shoulder and shaking a bit, I called out her name.

Juvia sat up straight suddenly, that it startled the three of us.

She looked like a disaster with her hair not combed properly(at least that's what it looked like to me). Her eyes had bags underneath and she looked so tired or something.

"Juvia what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing..." she muttered back.

I didn't believe her cause I was sure that 'that nothing meant something'

"You look like a disaster" I said, before pulling her up, "Let's go and fix you up"

Juvia didn't complain and followed with me. I grabbed my bag on the way, and walked out of the class. I signalled Erza and Mira to remain in the class, and they nodded in response.

There's still some good 20 mins before the lecture starts. The two of us made our way to the washroom.

When we reached there, I made Juvia stand in front of the mirror. I searched my bag for a comb and a rubber band.

When I found it I started combing her hair, moving her bangs away from her face.

I saw Juvia's reflection on the mirror, and noticed her open and close mouth, like a fish.

It seemed to me like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. I kept my patience and waited for her to speak.

"Yesterday..." she started. I hummed in response, signalling her that I'm listening, and she continued, "I saw Lyon with some girl.."

Lyon lives a 15 mins walkable distance from Juvia's place.

I tried coming up with reasons to console her...

"It could be some sister"

"He's the only child"

"Or some cousin?"

"He doesn't have any cousin with strawberry blonde hair"

"or some friend?"

"..."

I secured her high pony tail with the rubber band and combed to remove any knots. Her silence made me feel uncomfortable, so I decided to say something but she spoke before I could say

"Why did he lie about having work?" asked Juvia, her tears swimming in her eyes.

"That's..." I hate moments like this when I'm at loss of words, specially when it comes to comforting a friend. And I call myself a good advisor.

"He could have told me the truth. That he had a date with his school friend or something. He shouldn't have lied or made excuses for not meeting up with me" her tears started spill out, as they rolled down her cheeks.

I could do nothing but wipe them away, as I continued to whisper words like 'it's ok' or 'stop crying'

After she was done crying, for now, I gave her the make up kit, to hid those suspicious-looking bags.

Juvia told me that she blocked Lyon's messages and she's been ignoring all his calls too. It seemed too childish, according to me; but I guess this is her way of showing that she's angry.

When we reached the class, I signalled Erza and Mira to not utter a word but surprisingly listened to me, and talked Juvia as usual.

The ring of the bell, signalled the start of our first lecture.

By the end of the day, Erza and Mira heard about it from me. Levy didn't come today. Now that I think about it, she did say she'll be not coming today.

The class was half empty by now, leaving we four girls and some other students.

"Juvia how about you clear things with him?" asked Mira, "Instead of sitting over here and fretting about it"

"Let's get over it" said Erza, and without any warning she grabbed Juvia's phone and dialed Lyon's number.

After few seconds, she handed over the phone to Juvia, who was too shocked to say anything.

"Hello? Lyon?" said Juvia, as placed the phone properly.

We didn't know, what the other party was saying. So we had interpret their conversation with the help of Juvia's expression or wait for her when she's done talking.

"A-ah, that..." dragged Juvia, before continuing, "Who was that girl with you yesterday? Strawberry blonde one?"

Directly to the subject.

"Yes" replied Juvia nodding her head.

There wasn't any need to nod. It's not like he can see her do that anyway.

"Wait seriously?" asked Juvia, her expression changing.

I was amused to see her expression change from sad to angry, and now surprised.

"Ohh, I see" replied Juvia, sheepishly.

Seems like she misunderstood something, I thought sweat dropping.

I looked at Mira and Erza, both of them had the same relieved expression like mine.

Later her conversation turned out to sound more like a whisper. Even I couldn't hear it from this close distance.

Not wanting to disturb her I went and sat back in my seat.

After what seemed like ages, she disconnected the call and let out a sheepish smile, "It seemed like I misunderstood"

It seems like Lyon left work early than usual. On the way home, he came across a pregnant lady carrying some bags and he was just helping her carry those heavy bags. Turns out, that lady was none other than his neighbor.

Juvia looked so relieved and happy.

She cried most of the time and was in a such a sour mood today; all that seemed like a waste of time according to me.

~A little while later~

I made my way to the library, to borrow a book.

Why is library on the 5th floor?!

I groaned, as I climbed the last steps. Only teachers are allowed to use the escalator.

This should be a perfect example of of discrimination.

I stopped near the door to catch my breath, and then strolled in.

Near the counter, where you borrow and return the books, I spotted a unexpected person.

Gray Fullbuster.

He was arranging the books on the shelves.

I made my way to the counter, and asked for the reference book that I had borrowed from Aries-sensei.

The librarian was about to get up, but Gray came to her aid. He said, he'll look for the book.

Well in my mind I can call him by names, right? And anyways, Fullbuster-sensei is mouthful or should I say mindful? Wait, why am I even bothered by that!

"Well it's great to have you here" said the librarian, turning towards Gray.

"Well I had free time, so I thought why not read something from the library" replied Gray, "And if I had known your assistant was on a leave, then I would have come a little early"

"How sweet of you" replied the librarian.

That moment when two people are talking and that conversation really doesn't concern you but you still have to stay there; those awkward moments. Yes, that's how I feel right now.

A few minutes later, Gray pulled out the book I wanted and headed to the counter.

He placed the book on the counter and I was about to take it, but instead he pushed the side ways to the librarian.

And I wondered what was that about, before focusing my gaze on the librarian, who typing the code number of the book. I handed over my library card and she entered the details. The whole time Gray stood there doing nothing in particular.

After the librarian was done, she handed over the book.I thanked her and took a glance at Gray and found him staring back at me. He smiled at me, and I pretend to not notice it and fast-paced out of library muttering a bye directed to the librarian.

I don't know why but I felt uneasy and insure. The thumping of my heart and the heat radiating from my cheeks. My mind found it rather difficult to register the fact but my heart knew it for sure.

This sounds so much like those cliche dramas and stuffs, but this is not what I think it is...right?

 **Done...for now! So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Lemme know about it. And sorry for any mistakes.**

 **PS: If you're confused about the 'reference book' I'm referring over here, then let me clear your doubt. In our school/college, when teachers are busy or couldn't make it to the class, they call out the CR(Class representative), gives the CR a book(which they use to teach the class) and ask her to dictate the notes to the class. So I'm just gonna refer to that book as reference book. If you the right term or the right word please tell me,so that I can correct it!**

 **I won't promise timely updates, but I'll try my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Don't forget to review, cause that's what encourages me to update faster.**


End file.
